gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Second War with the Asura Blood Sect
Prelates *Infinite Divine Archdemon † *Mad Blood Archdemon |casual1 = Heavy, eight out of every ten men |casual2 = Unknown, assumed near total }}Known unofficially as the Second War with the Asura Blood Sect/Demonic Cult or the Great War, this conflict was the second war waged on the people of the murim by the members of the Asura Blood Sect to conquer the Middle Kingdom, with the first war, the 'War of Black and White', preceding this conflict by one-hundred and ten years.Chapter 52 (Yongbi) The long and fierce war concluded with the Blood Sect's defeat. History Prelude The members of the Asura Blood Sect first rallied around the Grand Prelate Dokgo Hyeolhu who was touted as the avatar of the blood god Asura, to conquer and rule the Middle Kingdom one-hundred and sixty years prior to the current timeline. However, their extreme, self-righteous creeds back by blood and terror antagonized the entire murim which led to their destruction in the War of Black and White by an alliance of righteous factions. The survivors then fled to the Northwestern borderlands and settled there. The Murim Alliance of Righteous Factions was also created as a direct result of the war. After the war, vivid memories of the terror that was the Asura Blood Sect kept the Murim Alliance to remain vigilant and watch out for their every move. But according to Elder Muk, after a hundred years without provocations or suspicious movements, the Murim Alliance had all but stopped being wary of them. This later turned out to be untrue when the Murim High Lord revealed to Ilgak that the Murim Alliance had been prepared for the Blood Sect's eventual return for a long time.Chapter 143 (Yongbi) The Red Bloods also continued to gather information intel on them but due to the Sect being such an elusive and secretive organisation, they were not able to find out much other than general things. After one hundred years of silence, the Asura Blood Sect was once again put on the murim's radar when their eighth Prelate, Cruel Moon Archdemon, along with some of his subordinates journeyed to the Middle Kingdom in search of the Golden Castle, and in turn the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword to aid the Blood Sect in conquering the Middle Kingdom. Having collaborated with prominent Cheonwoong Faction member Sanggwan Chaek, the demonists rampaged through the murim, clashing with various gosu and factions, and decimated the Geumcheonbo headquarters in search of the Golden Medallion. Cruel Moon Archdemon eventually met his end at the hands of Goo Hwi in the Muhae Valley. The Blood Sect's third Prelate Mad Blood Archdemon also journeyed to the Middle Kingdom in pursuit of the eighth Prelate to summon him back to the Sect. While he was too late to stop his colleague, Mad Blood Archdemon was confronted by Hyeon Jae-Yang and the former gave a declaration of war in ten years time since Cruel Moon Archdemon's death and the Sect's outdated information on the Middle Kingdom pushed back their plans of invasion. The Battle Ten years later, just as Mad Blood Archdemon had promised, the Asura Blood Sect led by the Grand Prelate Okcheonbi,''' '''marched from their base in the north and invaded the Middle Kingdom. Against the greatest enemy they'd ever faced, the Murim Alliance of Righteous Factions formed a grand coalition with the chaotic factions to confront the Blood Sect.Chapter 42 Grand Prelate Okcheonbi and his seven Prelates led the Blood Sect while Yongbi and the Twelve Supreme Masters led the coalition army. At the beginning of the war, one of the Twelve Supreme Masters, Sa Paecheon clashed with the incredibly powerful Prelate Infinite Divine Archdemon who spearheaded the Blood Sect's assault. After a savage and arduous battle, Sa Paecheon slayed the Prelate, raising the alliance's morale.Chapter 69 However, after defeating the Prelate, he was accosted by two of the Twelve Supreme Masters trying to settle a personal score. In the turmoil he killed them, earning the ire of Hong Ye-Mong, Yongbi and Goo Hwi who attacked him one after the other.Chapter 78 While most of the details about the war is unclear, what is known is that Yongbi and Goo Hwi fought valiantly (side by side at one point) against the warriors of the Asura Blood Sect,Chapter 139 and likely clashed with the Grand Prelate.The way Okcheonbi greeted Yongbi and Goo Hwi indicates that they met before. Source: Chapter 139 Eventually, the long and fierce war ended with the alliance achieving a Pyrrhic Victory and the Asura Blood Sect, a complete defeat. Aftermath With the annihilation of the Asura Blood Sect, the Middle Kingdom was saved from its terror. But the victory also left the alliance in tatters, for eight out of every ten men who'd taken part in the struggle perished. From the alliance's side, the only named characters that were known to have survived were Yongbi, Goo Hwi, Ilgak, Hong Ye-Mong, Sa Paecheon, and the Celestial Eminence. Sa Paecheon went on to form Paelim Hall while the rest along with other martial artists who fought in the war settled down in an area that came to be known as the Sage Forest. Most of the survivors also turned their back on the murim for various reasons, such as 'disillusionment with the rampant infighting among the murim' or 'grief over fallen comrades'. With the balance of power in the murim completely shaken, a number of small peripheral factions that hadn't fought in the war in order to protect their own future interests, later formed a New Murim Alliance of Righteous Factions. Known Participants }} Notes & Trivia *Seneschal Doh grew up listening to tales of how Yongbi and Goo Hwi fought the Asura Blood Sect. References Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Gosu (The Master)